


Brave New World

by jezebel



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clark really had been the start of an invasion force?</p><p>Originally written for The Fourth Wave of the CLFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

***

Smallville seemed like a strange place to build a castle, it stood like a blot on the otherwise beautiful landscape, a testament to the power and influence of one man. The locals hated the castle that stood over them, a dominating force on their small town, but they knew why it was there. It's owner held dominion over them all, he owned their lands, their houses and their jobs.

Lord Kal-El of New Krypton was ruler and leader of the lands formally known as America. He had built his castle on the ruins of an old one, just as the Normans had once done in ancient England. It was here in the former state of Kansas because this was the first place that he had landed and accepted as the rightful King. 

It was an impressive building with many towers and levels, one that told his status to any that might question it. As the last noble son of the old families of Krypton it was a heady status indeed.

For twelve years, ever since they had sought refuge on this world, Kal-El had ruled as the leader of his people as well as the conquered people of earth. All this time he had been closely guarded by his Uncle and Regent, Kor-El, a man who had devoted his life to rebuilding their world on this new planet.

Life in New Krypton was bearable for most, not a lot had changed for the general people of the world, and it was just like changing from Republican to Democrat or vice versa for them. It was only those that broke the new and strict laws that found a difference. It was harder to run from police when they could fly, see through walls, hear over long distances and were impervious to pain and death. New punishments were in place as well as new laws for other things that would fit the ethos of the old Krypton. As such the death penalty was reintroduced in all states for the crime of treason and slavery was added to the list of sentences for a number of more serious crimes.

Along with the changes to democracy and the legal system, the one other major difference was tolerance. There was a few contradictory pieces of law that made it more liberal to live in the regimented society. Marriage was allowed only on licence, as was sex between man and woman but same sex couplings were more freely accepted, as were men taking more than one lover, even within a marriage. There was no difference between races or religions, all were accepted as equally valid, but the law of the land was Kryptonian whether you were black or white, Jew or Gentile and that was the law that was to be obeyed.

It is in this new society, in the back drop of such circumstance that our story takes place.

An array of young and eligible people were lined up in the ballroom waiting. There was supposed to be a party to celebrate Kal-El's coming of age. In the Kryptonian calendar 16 was the age when you ascended into adulthood and was particularly poignant for Lord Kal-El because as well as ascended to adulthood he was truly ascending to the throne.

The party was supposed to be so that he could find a lover or two from the people of earth, it did not matter which he chose as they would never more than a concubine. His heir would be grown from the DNA of his line and another. The child was grown in a small pod so that it would have the best doctors care and they could spot defects early and treat them. It had been done this way for generations and allowed them to root out the children that would not make a good king before they were even born.

However while they would not be carrying his heir, the position of concubine and lover was still one that would hold a large amount of influence and responsibility. It would be up to whomever Kal-El chose to be the King's confidante, his lover and most importantly his friend. He had precious few of those growing up.

The waiting guests at the palace had been gathered from the world's most beautiful, intelligent, rich and suitable youths and were all waiting for one thing. Kal El to choose them as his own.

***

In his private chamber Kal was weary. He was sick and tired of the pomp and circumstance of his position, one that he had not chosen but rather one that had been chosen for him. Now he was having to chose a mate from the people that were deemed suitable for him, he would not even get to chose from anyone in the world. His uncle had prepared him well, it had to be someone of position, someone that the people of earth would accept. He had mentioned that this would make the transition into them becoming completely under the influence of Krypton a little easier. If nothing else they would have one of their own to blame for the miseries of Kryptonian life.

Kal was in his official garb, tight and black and far too revealing for his tastes, but these were ceremonial wear and it was expected that he would wear them. At least they were blue and black and not some garish colour like the horrific things that the priests and scribes had to wear.

"Are you nearly ready Lord Kal El?" One of the priests asked. "They are waiting for you in the great hall."

Kal sighed. He supposed that the sooner he got out there the sooner he could make a choice and be done with it. If nothing else at least he had a few weeks off in order to get to know his new friend.

The audience room that had been chosen for that evening's entertainment was grander than he liked and showed the pretension of his race. Kal El was less flashy than others in his line but knew that he was expected to exude a certain air of wealth and heritage that only this type of display could maintain.

Kal El took a moment to survey those that were gathered, young women from those barely over the age of consent to those well past it lined the middle of the room, a lot of the younger men seemed to hang back to the sides. They were all dressed in finery, diamonds and pearls, silk ball gowns and satin. As they noticed him standing in the doorway there was a sense of hush as silence prevailed, very few people had actually seen Lord Kal El in the flesh and for a lot of them this was the only chance they would ever have to get close to him.

Kal could hear their whispers, a few of awe, some of disappointment and a few of disgust or contempt. But over all of the whispers there was one voice that spoke aloud, a sound that seemed to call to him like the siren song of Earth mythology.

"Lex, please, this is my one chance..."

"Why would you want him, Lana? He's nothing special..."

As he heard the words he knew that there was at least one person here that he wanted to speak with and maybe get to know a little better, now if he could only find that voice...

***

Lex Luthor stood at the back of the room to one side, the last thing that he wanted was to actually get caught up in the absurd ceremony that had been put on to assuage the people of earth. Lord Kal El, supreme ruler of these tyrants was looking for a mate and everyone that was anyone and a few more besides had been invited, they were supposed to be the best that their countries had to offer. He didn't like to ask how much Lionel must have bribed an official with to get him an invite.

Lex Luthor was hardly the most respectable or eligible that Earth had to offer, he was no blushing virgin and didn't care much for the aliens that had invaded their planet and taken it over. The only real reason that he was here was because Lionel had threatened him with complete disownment if he failed to attend. There was also the fact that Lana had begged him to go, his step-sister was persistent and had an annoying way of getting her own way in these things. Lionel and Nell had been married only a matter of months but Lana always seemed to get her way. The fact that she had a massive crush on the very leader of the enemy did not endear Lex to them anymore.

"Excuse me?" Someone asked, Lex took a step back, wanting to let them past and then realised that he was backing into a wall. "Excuse me?" The voice repeated. Lex looked up and realised that it was a gorgeous young man that was asking.

"Yes?" Lex asked.

"Would you like to dance?" The young man asked.

Lex tried to say no, he was supposed to find some woman to fall for him, someone that he could fool into asking for a wedding contract so that they could breed. He wasn't here to meet good looking young men, there had been a lot of those in Metropolis and his father was vocal on his dislike for them.

"Okay." Lex heard his treacherous voice say, he had meant to say no, but he had a soft spot for good looking boys.

It was only as they stepped into the light of the room that he saw the blue symbol that was emblazoned on the boy's chest. This was not just any good looking boy, it was one of the House of El.

The music that was playing, something soft and inoffensive changed to a slightly more melodic piece and the pair moved together. It once would have been taboo for two men to dance together in such close quarters but a lot had changed in the twelve years since the Kryptonians had landed and now it was just as likely to see two men or two women together as it was for them to see a man and woman enjoying the intimacy of dancing.

Lex had to admit that this raven haired man was a great dancer, at least for an alien. They moved together as if synchronised, each one getting close enough that they were flirting but not close enough that it could be construed as something more intimate than a dance. Lex didn't need any hassles or commitments.

"What's your name?" His partner asked, talking into his ear so that Lex could hear him over the music that they were dancing to.

"Lex." He replied. "Lex Luthor."

"Will you come outside with me, Lex?" The Kryptonian asked softly. "I'd like to speak with you more."

Lex knew what this meant. This boy wanted to get to know him a little better, most likely in the literal sense, and while such things were allowed under the laws of their new land Lex did not want to be any part of them.

"Thanks for the dance." Lex said as he moved to step away from the young man. He felt a hand close around his arm as he turned to leave, he pulled away, whirling around ready to defend his own honour and found that he was faced with a large menacing man instead of just the young man that he had been dancing with.

"It's okay." The young man said to his large protector.

"Lex, I..." Lex turned to see Lana who was suddenly entranced with his dance partner. "My Lord." She said with a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The cold realisation of what had just happened hit Lex all at once. He should have known, should have recognised this good looking boy as the one that they were there to celebrate, but he rarely wasted time studying pictures of the Kryptonian royal family.

"My Lord, is this young man troubling you?" The guard asked, as he stared at Lex.

"No." Kal El replied, his voice deeper and more commanding than the soft lilt that Lex remembered whispering into his ear. "We were just dancing."

There was almost a sad tone to his voice as he spoke, Lex felt his long buried emotions trying to resurface and wondered what it was that this boy was doing that could bring this out in him.

As Kal El turned to walk away, moving back into the throngs of people, Lex heard Lana's excited voice at his side.

"Oh My Goodness...I can't believe that you got to dance with Lord Kal El, what was he like? Did he say anything to you? I want to know everything."

Lex sighed, he knew that he should have said no to dancing with the boy, now he knew that he would not hear the end of this and if word got to Lionel then he would never live this down.

***

The rest of the party went by without notice, Kal El was too busy thinking about the beautiful man that he had danced with earlier on that evening. He had been older than Kal and obviously with the gorgeous young thing that had blown his cover and told Lex who he was. Before that he was sure that he had a chance with Lex but as with so many of the other people that he had tried to befriend in this small world they all saw his name and not the boy underneath. He had thought that Lex was different, he had heard him say that Kal was nothing special, but now he knew that there was no chance with him because of who he was. It was just like it had been with everyone else.

Now, as he watched the last few party guests leave and the clean up begin he wondered if he would ever get the chance to see Lex again. Of course he could orchestrate a meeting, but Kal didn't think that Lex wanted that and he wasn't about to go after someone that didn't want him.

"My Lord?" One of the servants asked politely. "Did you want anything else this evening?"

Kal El sighed. There was a stifling weight in having this kind of power. People fawned over him and trying to get a few moments to himself was almost impossible. Even the servants had to check with him before leaving the room.

"No, thank you, that will be all." He said. "I just want to stay a while before I retire."

"Of course My Lord." The servant said, bowing slightly as he backed out of the room.

Finally he was alone and now Kal El wondered if he could do this for the rest of his life. This had been his first official function as Lord Kal El, he was becoming a man and he knew that there was going to be a lot more responsibility to come. He had always just wanted to be normal but he never could be, because as much as there were people out there like Lex that thought he was nothing special there were more who saw him as the saviour of the earth. That was a lot of weight for a 16 year old to carry, even on strong broad shoulders.

There was also the fact that he couldn't seem to get anyone to share this with. Life just didn't seem fair and the future seemed bleak.

***

"I still can't believe that you got to dance with Kal El, He's like King of the world." Lana said excitedly as they headed back to the LuthorCorp building in Metropolis. "He's so handsome, and he wanted to dance with you."

"It wasn't anything much." Lex said, trying to play it down, even though he would privately admit that the young man was enchanting. "He probably danced with a few dozen people tonight. He has to show willing."

"But even so, you were one of them." She said. "You're so lucky."

Lex sighed. There was something to be said for youthful exuberance, but none of it was good. Lana was cute and annoying and yet he couldn't help but wonder how much of this excitement was to do with the hype that had surrounded the young man that he had danced with. He had seemed normal, nothing like the great ambassador and warrior that the Kryptonian sponsored presses seemed to paint him as.

"Lana, I don't want you to tell anyone what happened tonight." Lex said as they approached the house. She had gushed most of the way home about the great and amazing Kal El but Lex couldn't chance his father hearing about this. 

Business was failing slowly as the world began to accept more and more of the Kryptonian ways and Lionel didn't like the way his influence was slipping. If he could he would marry off Lex to whichever bidder was highest, if there was a chance to marry his son into the Kryptonian royal family he would grab it with both fists, whether it meant whoring out his son or not.

"But Lex..."

"No buts Lana, we both know that Lionel will be annoyed if he hears that I danced with Kal El and didn't put in a good word for LuthorCorp."

"Okay." Lana said, pouting slightly that she was not going to get to tell her friends all about how lucky her big brother was. "But it was good though."

Lex gave a silent prayer that he would be the only one that she rambled on about this too, otherwise he could be in real trouble.

***

The servants didn't know what to do, the priests were praying to the gods and asking for salvation, the lesser nobles were holding emergency talks and the Regent wondered if he should have smothered the boy when he had the chance. Kal El was in a deep funk and it was having a knock on effect to the rest of the castle.

Finally it was down to his Lordship's closest confidant to deal with the issue. Chen was a lieutenant and man at arms to their leader, he had come to earth with the rest of the Kryptonian fleet but unlike the others he was of no House specifically. No one had known who the boy was when they found him wandering the halls alone. He prided himself on being the closest thing that Kal El had to a friend and on knowing all there was to know about his Lord. 

Chen had watched closely at the party for Lord Kal El and therefore had seen the stunning boy of earth that had captured his Lordship's affections. He knew that this was what vexed the leader of their people and so in order to re-establish a balance in the castle he took measures to find out who this boy was.

That was how he ended up on the doorstep of the palatial building that obviously housed one of the richer families of Metropolis with an invitation to dine with Lord Kal El.

"May I help you?" A well spoken British butler asked when Chen knocked.

"I bring greetings to your house." Chen said, it was a formal Kryptonian salutation and showed that he was there to visit. "I have a message for Master Alexander."

The butler raised an eyebrow as if he was not used to people addressing the younger man of the house by that name but Chen knew that he had to keep this proper. There was a certain decorum in these things and the rules had to be adhered to. Lex Luthor could well end up being married to their leader and if Chen saw this happen he didn't want to get on the wrong side of their future King's consort.

"Come this way." The butler said.

"Who is it?" A bright eyed young girl asked as she peered out into the hall. 

It was obvious that she was curious and inquisitive and from the investigations that he had done into this family Chen knew that this must be Lana Lang, the step daughter of Lionel Luthor. His research also told him that she would be his secret weapon, after all she had always wanted to be a fairy princess and she was one of many amongst the earth dwellers that idolised Kal El.

"I bring you Greetings Ms Lang, I am Chen, envoy to the House of El." He said with a slight bow.

"He's here to see Master Lex." The British butler said.

"Lex?" Lana asked curiously. "I hope that he hasn't done anything wrong."

Lana knew her step brother well, she had lived in this house since a few months after Lillian had died and had watched as Lex moved through a number of illegal activities, she hoped that he had not done anything against the House of El. To defame the name of Lord Kal El or to bring dishonour to his house was a crime punishable by death.

"It is a matter that I must discuss with Master Alexander." Chen replied guardedly. He knew that she was an ally but he didn't want the story of this meeting to get out too early. He didn't even know at the moment if he could persuade Lex, let alone actually get him to the meeting with Kal El.

"What is?" A voice asked from above them.

Chen was forced to look up, his nature made him want to know whose voice had questioned him, he ended up looking back into the face of the man that would be consort if he had his way. He had to admit that this was a good choice, Lex looked as if he had been born to greatness and the silky shirt that he was wearing only added to the incandescent skin that made you want to reach out to touch him.

"Master Alexander, I bring greetings from..."

"Yeah, just get on with it." Lex said with a bored expression.

"I bring greetings from Lord Kal El." Chen replied undeterred. "He wishes your presence at a private dinner for the young men of Metropolis." It wasn't a complete lie because there would be one or two others invited, if they turned up it would just be there for decoration however, Lex was the real reason for the dinner.

"I didn't know that Lord Kal El took such an interest in the young men of Metropolis." Lex replied, his tone insinuating something that Chen did not want to think about for too long. "Thank him for his invitation, however I'm busy that night."

"He didn't say when it was." Lana pointed out as she looked at Lex reprovingly. "How do you know that you're going to be busy."

"I have more important things to do Lana." Lex replied dismissively.

"As you wish Master Alexander." Chen replied. "I will send your apologies to Lord Kal El, although I must say that he will be disappointed. He was looking forward to seeing you again."

"It's Lex." Lex replied. He didn't like being called Alexander. "And you can tell Kal El that..."

"That the House of Luthor sends him Greetings." Lana said, cutting off whatever things Lex was going to say with a sweet smile.

Chen turned to leave and felt that he had failed, he had been sure that once there was an interest expressed that Lex might say yes, he didn't realise that it would be this tough. There was only one more approach that he had not yet tried.

"I will send on your greetings and tell the Regent that you do not wish any further contact."

Chen knew that this was a dirty trick, the type that Kal El would have hated, but he also knew that it was a message that they would understand. Lex was his father's son and money and business were important to him. Having no further contact with the Regent meant that they would most likely take their business elsewhere and that others would follow suit. LuthorCorp had it easy because it was allowed to practise as it wished as long as the fertiliser continued to make it to the fields so that the Americans could be fed, but things could just as easily be made more difficult for them. That was the threat that Chen had made in that one statement. To be out of favour with the royal family was a condemnation and would affect them considerably.

"When is the dinner?" Lex asked with a sigh, he knew that his father would not let him threaten their business and family. It was a minor sacrifice but one that he would make, just as he had when attending the party. It was a small price to pay for his continued health and well being.

"How is tomorrow night?" Chen asked, turning and allowing his eyes to show the flash that said he knew that he had won.

"Fine." Lex replied.

"Your Health." Chen replied with a bow, another greeting from Krypton. It was his way of saying goodbye.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Lex replied.

Lana sighed with satisfaction as she saw the royal envoy leave, she felt like Cinderella getting the invite to the ball. Maybe she could be Lex's fairy Godmother and make sure that he went the next night to fulfil his destiny as she saw it. In that way she too would be able to fulfil hers. 

Lex knew that his father would be pleased when he heard that Lex was in favour with Lord Kal El, but he wasn't sure if he was as happy about it. He wondered what the next night had in store for him. He would have to wait and see.

***

"I've just spent an entire day listening to the trivialities of court, why would I want to hold a formal dinner at such short notice?" Kal El asked his aide as he looked at the change of plans. He had hoped that he would get some time off that evening, some time to himself.

"My Lord, if I may..." Someone said deferentially.

"Lex will be there." Chen said bluntly.

The room was silent, everyone expected Kal El to punish Chen, but they didn't know him too well. Kal turned to Chen, looking at his friend with a wide eyed expression.

"My Lord?" Chen asked with mild amusement. "Would you like me to send your apologies to the Luthors?"

"No." Kal El replied, trying to keep his excitement inside and keeping the face of formality. "I will attend, but next time give me a little more notice."

"My Lord." Chen said with a nod of understanding. Then he turned to leave, indicating that the rest of the staff follow him.

Kal El was left alone with his thoughts and he wondered what it was that had brought Lex here again. He didn't really care, he was going to get a second chance with the young man and that was all that mattered. He would have to make it could.

***

Lex looked good enough to eat in his tight pants and lavender silk shirt, Lana had made sure of that, but Lex wasn't sure that he wanted to be the main course at this dinner. To be honest he didn't really want to be there at all. He had only agreed under duress and now it seemed more and more ridiculous that he was there. Lex was born to lead, not to serve and he certainly wasn't born to fawn over whoever placed themselves as head of state. This evening was most likely about Lord Kal El showing off what he had and Lex really wasn't in the mood to look awed. He had seen it all before.

"Master Alexander?" A familiar voice asked and he turned to see Chen, the man that had come to his house before. "Lord Kal El is ready to receive you in the dining room." He said.

Lex's only thought as he followed the lieutenant out of the reception room where he had been waiting was where the other guests were. He didn't realise that he was the only one.

Walking through the corridors of the castle Lex realised that this was just as ostentatious as his own home in Metropolis. LuthorCorp towers were a testament to the wealth of his family, just as this was of the power of Kal El's family. What Lex didn't know was that Kal El hated this pretentious palace just as much as Lex hated his father's family home.

Chen did not speak to Lex as they travelled to the dining room where Kal El was waiting so Lex had a lot of time to think about what this evening held in store for him. Lionel had tried to prepare Lex, coaching him in what to say and what parts of the business to talk about, but Lex had already sworn to himself that he would ignore it all.

When they finally got to the dining room Lex's mind was made up, he would eat dinner, make polite conversation and then leave. Just because he had to be there it didn't mean that he had to enjoy it.

Then he saw Kal El.

The boy looked different somehow in the regular clothes of earth, without the official garb of Krypton he seemed younger and more human. Kal El smiled, a toothy grin that showed his bright white teeth, and held out a hand that gestured for Lex to take a seat. Dumbstruck by just how good the boy looked Lex did so without protest.

"It's good to see you again Lex." Kal El said.

"You too." Lex said and for the first time that night he was beginning to feel that. He was beginning to forget everything that he had thought about Kal El, all of the things that had come to mind about why this was a bad idea. The beautiful boy was making him forget his reservations and Lex didn't mind.

It was surprising just how much the pair of them had in common, after getting over his initial shock Lex was his usual self, they talked about families, about responsibilities and about their lives in general. Lex was surprised that despite having the powers of a normal Kryptonian that Kal El enjoyed fast cars. Lex also smiled when Kal El mentioned that he had an interest in earth history.

Lex told Kal about the Greeks, about the wars of Alexander and the annexation of Europe, and Kal smiled. They had no such large wars on Krypton and it amazed him that the people of earth had continuously managed to survive such conflicts.

"We're a people that were born to survive. That was part of the point of Evolution. Only the fittest survive." Lex explained.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Kal El asked.

"As opposed to allowing everyone to survive but keeping half of them as lower class citizens?" Lex challenged, referring to the way in which Kryptonian's treated their people. 

"You're right." Kal replied. "We just have different ways of doing things, it just seems alien to me that you would let anyone die just because they were weaker."

Lex laughed, had the person from another planet really just said that it seemed 'alien'. Kal El frowned and wondered if Lex thought that he was odd because of what he thought.

"My Lord?" A voice interrupted, and Lex looked up, realising that they were finished with dessert and that the meal was nearly over. "Was there anything else that you wanted?"

"Coffee." Kal El replied.

The servant bowed and left.

"I suppose that I should be going soon." 

"You don't have to go." Kal El replied, perhaps a little too desperately. He had enjoyed that evening, Lex was a refreshing change from the people that treated him like a porcelain doll, and he didn't want him to leave yet.

Lex had to admit that he had enjoyed the evening more than he had thought he would and while he had not really mentioned any of the things that his father had prompted him to say he was pretty sure that their business was safe. The entire evening was overshadowed by the question of why he was there.

"Is that why you asked me here?" Lex asked. "Why you put up this whole charade? Because I have to tell you that I don't fuck aliens."

Kal El's face fell and Lex wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

"I just wanted to talk some more." Kal replied. "I never expected anything from you."

Lex knew that he had made a mistake. Kal had not asked anything from him and he had been mistaken into believing that the boy wanted him only for that reason.

"I have no illusions that a man like you would want me." Kal continued. "I was just looking for us to be friends."

"What do you mean a man like me?" Lex asked dubiously.

"You're so beautiful and powerful." Kal replied.

"And you're not?" Lex asked astounded. "You must know that half of the world want you."

"No, they want the crown or the powerful leader that they think I can be." Kal replied. "You don't think that I'm anything special and that means more than you'll ever know."

Lex stood, crossing the gap between them and moving closer.

"You have no idea do you?" Lex asked slightly amused. "I know exactly how that feels."

Kal El held his breath as Lex closed in, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"And for the record, a man like me could want you. I do." Lex said before leaning in for another kiss.

The kissing was nice, not exactly Kryptonian, but it was nice. A merging of two pairs of lips until it felt like they were one. Kal El wondered when this had happened but he didn't want to think on it too much, not when he had a lapful of Lex and the chance to show the other man just how much he meant to him.

Lex didn't really know what he was doing but it felt right and he wasn't going to question it beyond that. Kissing was more personal than he was used to, usually it was a prelude to fucking but he didn't think that was going to happen with him and Kal just yet.

Chen stood at the door, a smirk on his face as he realised that his plan had worked. He just hoped that it would continue to do so.

Lex was straddling Kal El, leaning deep into the kiss and wondering what he was getting himself into. He didn't really mind he just didn't want this to stop. He knew that Kal El must be enjoying himself too because otherwise he would most likely be dead now. Kal could crush him in an instant if he did something that the young man didn't like.

"Mmmn..." He said as he pulled away slightly. He didn't know if this was going anywhere but it certainly felt right.

"More?" Kal asked, almost asking for permission. Lex found that endearing.

"I'd love to give you more, but I don't think this is the right place for that." Lex said. 

Kal El looked up and realised that they were in his private dining room but even that wasn't very private. Servants could come and go in the room and while they would not dare to say anything he still didn't want his first time to be this public.

"You're right." He replied. "Would you accompany me to my private chambers?"

It sounded oddly formal but Lex thought that this could just be how it was with Kryptonians. They were formal in many other aspects of their life, sex probably was no exception to that rule.

"I'd love to." Lex replied.

Neither of them moved for a moment and then Lex realised that he was still in Kal El's lap and that this probably made it hard to move. He slid down to the floor, taking a moment to get his footing and then watched as the younger man stood and held out a hand. Lex took it without thinking and followed Kal El as they moved through a door that Lex had not even noticed there before.

It was part of having a castle he supposed, lots of secret passages and corridors that led around to the places that should be most secure. They moved through a series of these passages before reaching the room that must be Kal El's private chamber.

The room was oddly normal, there were none of the rich drapes or fussy decorations that the other rooms that Lex had seen had. This was almost the type of room that a teenage boy on earth might have. There was a few pieces of furniture in the room that Lex didn't understand but the bed that took up a large proportion of the room was what you would expect, except it was a little bigger than most.

"Nice bed." Lex commented as he made his way over to it. "It looks as if you could get three or four people in here."

Kal El blushed slightly and Lex wondered what he was thinking about. Lex took a seat on the bed and slid off his shoes.

"Kryptonians have different laws to you." Kal El remarked through his blush. "Three people can form a union more easily than in earth law."

"It's okay." Lex replied as he realised that Kal was uncomfortable with the admission. "I'm open minded."

Kal El nodded slightly, still looking down at the ground. He looked nervous and Lex wondered if the bed had seen less action than its size suggested.

"Come here." Lex said in a slightly commanding tone. Kal El went to him and Lex pulled him down so that they were both on the bed. "We don't have to do anything more than you're comfortable with." Lex said as he kissed Kal El softly. "It's not as if I could force you into anything." He joked.

Kal smiled softly, almost contentedly and his nerves seemed to slip away as he settled into the kiss.

"I've dreamed of this, of you." He said between kisses, and Lex wondered if Kryptonians had wet dreams in the same way that humans would. The scientist in him wanted to ask more questions but now was hardly the time.

"I hope that I can live up to your dreams." Lex replied.

"This is better than I had thought it would be." Kal El replied.

Lex felt a large hand spread across his chest and shivered as the thumb brushed silk across his nipples, he usually wore silk because it was better against his smooth skin but now it reminded him of how sensual the material was too. Kal pulled back a little.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"No, it's just..." Lex paused, realising that Kryptonian physiology may be different from human. It was probably easiest to explain without the shirt, kind of show and tell. Unbuttoning his shirt slowly Lex removed it and showed his bed mate his chest. "My nipples are sensitive." He replied.

Kal El smiled and reached for one, stroking it experimentally. When he saw Lex's reaction he continued his ministrations with more fervour. Lex wondered if Kal El would approach all of their love making with this enthusiasm. He shivered with anticipation.

"Can I touch you?" Lex asked, mindful not to pressure his younger lover too much. Kal El pulled away and moved off the bed in super speed. Lex wondered if he had said something wrong, until a few seconds later he realised that his bed partner was back and was now completely naked.

Lex laughed.

"Remind me to explain slow seduction to you at a later date." He said before leaning in to get another kiss. Kal rolled them so that Lex was on top of him, Lex wondered if this was because the alien was worried about harming him, he certainly seemed quite restrained.

Lex reached down to undo his own pants, wanting to be just as naked as his bed partner but found that his hands were stilled.

"Not till you're ready." Kal El said.

Lex opened his mouth to tell him that he wasn't a blushing virgin but found that he was cut off by his lover.

"This is okay, but if we go any further you need to know more." He said.

Lex wondered if this was Kal El's way of hiding the fact that he wasn't ready, so he decided to go along with it, they would take this at the younger man's speed and he would wait till Kal was ready to explain those words.

He felt a hand at his back, pulling him closer in to Kal El and felt his hard cock brush against the fabric of his pants. It had been a while since he had done something this innocent, usually his sex life involved a lot more than a little frottage, but if Kal El wanted to wait he could do that too.

Kal El was not shy about sex, not really, he had learned all about pleasing a lover in his many classes. The problem was that they had been mostly theoretical, he had learned that he would find a mate and when they were bonded he would know how to please his mate. The problem was that he and Lex were not bonded, at least not yet, and he wondered if the other man would ever want that. He was best sticking to this mild sex until they had talked more about the permanence of their relationship.

Kal felt his jutting cock harden to it's fullest and brush against Lex's, he pulled Lex closer wanting to maximise this friction between them. It was amazing to have someone else there when he climaxed, usually it was just him and his hand, because despite the fact that there were a lot of men and women in court willing to be his concubine Kal El did not want to use them like that. It didn't feel as if he was using Lex, it just felt right.

Lex felt his orgasm building, he wondered if it would be the same for Kal El, Lex had been with a lot of people in the few years that he had been sexually active but none of them had been Kryptonian.

When the pair of them came a moment later, synchronised and together, it didn't seem as if it was that different from a human. Lex slumped forward, feeling drained in ways that he had never done before and wanted to sleep. He was in damp, sticky pants but that didn't seem to matter. Kal El undressed his lover completely and slid from the bed, speeding to the bathroom and getting what he needed to clean them both up. He wanted to lick Lex clean but he fought the urge and instead used a cloth and soap.

When the clean up was done Kal El pulled on fresh sleeping clothes and slid into bed next to his naked lover, wrapping them both in the sheets and blankets that lay on his sumptuous bed. His last thought before following his new lover into sleep was that he hoped Lex would still be there in the morning so that they could discuss this. They had a lot to talk about and he hoped that Lex would forgive him.

***

Lex woke the next morning with the feeling that he was in a different bed. It didn't feel strange to be there, it almost felt as if he was at home, but he knew that it was definitely not the four poster that he had in his room at the LuthorCorp tower. When he opened his eyes he realised where it was that he had woken up.

"Good morning." Kal El said with mild amusement. Lord Kal El looked different, he was in his official garb of dark blue and black and seemed to manage to carry off the presidential look that he had been lacking the night before.

"Morning." Lex said as he sat up and began looking for his own clothes.

"I've sent them to be cleaned." Kal El replied. "Or rather Chen did. I had an early meeting with the council of elders."

"Anything interesting?" Lex asked, trying to make conversation and trying not to panic that he was naked and unable to leave because someone had stolen his clothes.

"We need to talk about it, but not now." Kal El replied as he leaned in for a kiss.

"What do you mean we need to talk about it?" Lex asked, pulling away from the kiss. "How did they even know that I am here?"

"There is nothing that happens here that they don't know about." Kal El replied. "It seems that someone told them that I had a guest for dinner. Chen is loyal but the rest of the servants are not so much, some of them report directly to the council rather than to me."

"And why do they care that you had a guest at dinner?" Lex asked. "Aren't you allowed to eat with other people?"

"Not when I am supposed to be courting, at least not unless they are..." Kal El trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"Not unless they are the person that you're courting?" Lex asked.

Kal El nodded.

"Shit." Lex said. "Shit, shit, shit." He jumped from the bed and pulled a sheet with him, he had to get out of there but he didn't have any clothes. "This is the last thing that I need."

"I'm sorry." Kal El said softly. Lex paused, realising that the younger man did sound genuinely upset by it. "I never meant for this to happen, I thought... I thought that they might think that we were just friends."

"What do they think, exactly?" Lex asked curiously. "I mean it's not like they know what we did last night."

Again Kal El blushed.

"Fuck." Lex swore. 

"They think that you and I discussed more than we did last night, that you've agreed to be my consort."

"Why would they think that?" Lex asked suspiciously. "I mean didn't you set them straight?"

"I'm not supposed to be with anyone unless they've agreed." Kal El replied. "Unless they know what it means to be with me."

"And what does it mean?" 

"We're to be bonded. You'll become my consort."

"What if I refuse?" Lex asked.

Kal El looked away, a look of shame crossed his face.

"Then they'll have to punish you for bringing disgrace to the House of El." Kal El replied. 

Lex paled. 

Everyone knew the laws of New Krypton, one of the strictest was that you did not bring dishonour to the House of El, you could question matters of law or politics because that was decided by the Council, but you could not disgrace the royal family. That was inexcusable and one of the few crimes that carried the death penalty.

"I'm sorry." Kal El replied. "If it had just been the council that heard then maybe I would have been able to talk my way out of it."

"What do you mean 'just the council'?" Lex asked, he could feel his anger boiling beneath the surface, this just got better and better.

"The Daily Planet carried the story of our forthcoming nuptials this morning." Kal El replied, refusing to meet Lex's eye. "It's official."

"I guess I need to choose a wedding outfit." Lex said flatly.

"I am sorry about this." Kal El replied.

Lex did not reply. He knew that his sexual appetite would one day get him into trouble, but he had thought that it would be getting caught with a minor or getting a girl pregnant, he never thought that it would result in an unwanted marriage. He was really beginning to wish that he had never danced with Kal El in the first place. It would have been so much easier that way.

***

Kal tried to give Lex his privacy, he hadn't meant to use his superior powers to listen in or watch Lex in any way, but it was hard. He was hard. Kal El could feel the pull that the Council had talked about, he was definitely falling in love with Lex Luthor.

Lex was still angry at being coerced into a bonding that he had not wanted and he was vocal about it. Kal had tried to explain it but he couldn't seem to make Lex understand that he was as much a victim in this as Lex was. Lex had stormed out of the room wearing only the sheet that he had taken from the bed and made his way to the relative safety of the bathroom. He was still there.

Kal wanted to allow Lex some time alone but he couldn't help watching Lex in the shower, not when he knew that in the other room Lex was naked. X-ray vision took a little getting used to but Kal El had some of the best teachers and now he wanted to thank them all over again for helping him control his gift. He had a perfect view of Lex as his lover washed himself, soaping his smooth, lean body and letting the suds glide over the skin that Kal El had touched the night before.

Kal didn't like to think that Lex was washing away what they had done the night before, but he did like watching as Lex's hands skated over his body and touched himself. Kal felt his cock harden and was not surprised to see that Lex had a similar response.

Lex was touching himself, allowing the warm water to stream over his body in small trickles, pooling in the crevices and curves of his body. His cock bobbed up slightly in it's half hard state, but Lex ignored it, seeming to touch himself in every place but that one.

Kal El wanted him. He wanted to lick the trails of water away and instead bathe Lex with his own tongue, he wanted to suck Lex down and relieve the hardness in his cock, but most of all he just wanted Lex.

Kal didn't know what it was that took him to the bathroom door, or what it was that led him to open it, all he did know for sure was that the next time he looked up he was staring into his lover's face.

"Come to wash my back?" Lex asked with a smirk, almost as if he had won some argument or bet that he had with himself.

"I..." Kal didn't know what to say in response.

"You what?" Lex pushed as he pulled Kal El into the shower with him. "You want me? You want me to suck you?"

"Lex, I..." But this time it was not fear that cut of his words but Lex's harsh kiss. He pulled Kal El to him as if he was a starving man, devouring him with a fervour that was alien to Kal El.

Kal was not used to this, not that he was used to any type of sex, but usually it was supposed to be loving and romantic. He had never thought that sex could be this violent. It was not as if Lex could hurt him, but Lex could easily get hurt. Kal didn't think that Lex minded that though. Lex was still kissing him possessively, claiming his mouth as his hands roughly claimed his body.

Lex pushed him none too gently against the cold tiles of the shower cubicle and continued to ravish him. Despite the aggression of the moment Kal El could feel his cock jutting out between them harder than it had ever been.

Lex pulled his mouth free and moved down Kal El's body, not wasting any time on foreplay as he dove straight for his cock. Kal half expected him to bite it, that would certainly fit into how animalistic Lex was being, but he did not bite, instead he began to suck hard. It felt as if Lex was trying to suck Kal El's brains out through his balls and Kal was glad of the superhuman strength that he had because otherwise he did not think that he would be able to hold himself up. He was mindless with need, not able to formulate any conscious thought, and as Lex took all of his length down his throat the reckless part of Kal El took over and he came.

It was only after Lex had swallowed, after Kal El had caught his breath and realised what had happened that something else dawned on him. Lex had swallowed his come, had taken part of him into himself, and in doing so had started the bonding process that everyone else thought they were both agreed upon.

Lex didn't know it yet but the stunt that he had pulled to try and push Kal El away had actually brought them closer together. Their union was started and no matter where they went from that moment they had a destiny and a future; together.

***

Chen was worried, he had heard stories about the stress that someone would go through in a bonding but he had never seen it this bad before. Master Alexander, Lex as he insisted they address him, was acting as if he were a caged tiger. He seemed docile enough as he paced the room that had been assigned to him but there was a glint in his eye that said as soon as he was given the opportunity he would flee. If this was a true bonding then he must have known what he was getting into.

It had been only a few hours since the story of Lord Kal El's nuptials had been leaked and already the castle was under siege. This was to be the biggest event that the world had seen since the Kryptonians had landed and everyone wanted to know the latest gossip. It was like Charles and Diana all over again, only with two men, one of whom was an alien.

Lex had wanted to return to his own home but the lack of security there was deemed unacceptable for the man that was to be King's consort so he was confined to this lavish prison. Kal El had personally requested that Chen deal with Lex's security.

"What?" Lex asked as he felt the eyes of Kal El's lieutenant on him.

"Master?" Chen asked politely.

"You were looking at me. Staring even. On earth that is considered offensive, unless you wanted to ask me something." Lex replied curtly.

"Forgive me." Chen said with a slight bow and then allowed his head to drop slightly so that he was no longer looking at Lex. Of course he had enough other senses that he could still act quickly to defend Lex, but he wanted to do whatever was necessary to make Master Alexander comfortable.

Lex sighed. He was used to a life of privilege and influence but this was just taking it too far. Even he was not used to having this many servants at his beck and call. Suddenly being a Luthor did not seem as stifling as his new found role as the King's intended. The problem was that there was no escape and he was stuck here, at least until Kal El tired of him.

Lex had not even thought of the other ramifications of their bonding, but deep inside him the changes were already taking place.

***

Kal El knew what to expect, he had read all of the books, studied all of the cases and even seen it amongst a few of his courtiers, but nothing could really prepare him for the change when it came.

It was slow at first, just small thoughts and deeds, but after nearly a day without Lex he was feeling the loss. Lex was not far away, he was holed up in his own apartments in the castle, but it was far enough away that Kal El could feel it. The bond was such that the two would be companions, together every day for the rest of their lives. It would only end on death.

There were other things too, things that would come later, but for now even this was enough. Kal El could feel the link between them growing and he couldn't do a thing about it.

As if on cue the door to his room flew open and Lex stormed in.

"What have you done to me?" He shouted. "It's like all I can think about is you and my skin itches because we're not together."

"It's the bond." Kal El said quietly, his voice hollow with pain. "We initiated it earlier."

"Well, how do we stop it?" Lex asked.

Kal El thought for a moment, wondering how best he could explain this. In the end he decided that honesty was the best policy.

"We can't." He replied. 

"What do you mean 'we can't'?" Lex replied. "There has to be a way. I don't want this."

"I'm sorry." Kal El said. He felt as if the words were losing their meaning given the amount of times that he had apologised but he felt as if he had a lot of regrets where Lex was concerned. "Once a bond is started there is no going back. It's forever."

"You mean that I'm attached to you with whatever this weird connection is forever?" Lex asked. "That can't happen every time you have sex."

Kal El didn't want to give in the final admission, it was the most damning of all. Lex was right, it didn't always occur, a bond was a special process and while it was common for a lot of Kryptonians to abstain from sex until they found a bond mate many of them could partake in carnal pleasures before they bonded. It was a matter of who you slept with.

"It only happens when love is involved." Kal replied softly, barely loud enough for Lex to hear him. Kal El looked away, not wanting to see the look of disgust on Lex's face when he heard the truth.

"But I don't love you." Lex answered.

Kal El felt a tear fall down his face and wondered where he had gone wrong. He had damned himself to a future with a man that despised him all because he could not keep his dick in his pants. His life was miserable as it was, but he had just made it more so.

Without looking back he used the super speed that he had to leave the room and head out. He didn't really know where he was going, nor did he care. All he knew was that while it hurt to be away from Lex, right now it hurt more to be in the same room. 

***

Later that day Lex sat staring out of the window of his gilded cage at the courtyard below. He was stuck in the castle, everything that he could possibly need on tap but with none of the things that he wanted. It was like his childhood all over again.

He sighed. It was taking a lot of getting used to, knowing that this was now his home for the rest of his life. He thought that he might be able to leave but it would be futile to attempt it. Kal El would find him wherever he might go.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. He had a chance to get out from under the influence of his father as he had always wanted, and he had not heard anything telling him that he could not pursue his own interests. Just because he was King's consort it did not mean that he could not do something else with his life. 

Kal El was good looking, he was interesting and witty and he would not get ill or age so he could not die on Lex as all of the other people that had mattered to him had. There was also the question of love. Kal El had said that he loved Lex and that was something that Lex had only ever dreamed of. No one wanted Lex, they wanted Lionel Luthor's son, or Lillian Luthor's trust fund baby, they never wanted him for Lex. Kal El had his own power and influence, greater than that of Lionel Luthor and he was not awed or intimidated by Lex's money. If he loved Lex it was for the man and not the bank balance.

Was Lex being too quick to judge?

If it weren't for the bond wouldn't he have made a move on Kal El anyway?

Lex sighed.

He still had a lot more questions than answers but he was coming to terms with where he was and his situation. He didn't know much about this bond but it didn't seem to be infringing on him as he thought it might, there was no sharing of thoughts or actions.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

***

Kal El was miserable and the servants that had dared get in his way as he headed back to the castle knew it. Everyone scurried about their business, trying not to notice that their leader was moping around like a love struck teenager. Of course in earth terms that was exactly what he was, but to a Kryptonian this was their newly bonded ruler, he should be the happiest man alive.

No one could know the pain that was in his heart or the confusion that was racing through his mind. The only person that had seen it was Chen and he was following his Master at a safe distance so that he did not incur the wrath that he had seen others face.

Kal El entered his own chambers with a soft sigh. At least now he could be alone in his misery. He threw his tall frame onto his large bed and wished that the servants were not diligent enough to have already changed the linens. He wanted to smell Lex's scent there, to wrap himself in his bond mate without having to go to him. Lex was nowhere in this apartment now, there was no trace of him, and Kal El wondered if that was what his life would be like now. No Lex, just an empty space in his soul where his bond mate should be.

A tentative knock woke him from his thoughts and misery turned to anger. Why couldn't they leave him alone to feel sorry for yourself?

"What?" He called out irately.

The door opened slightly and he heard someone enter, their soft footfalls barely making a sound.

"What do you...?" The question died on Kal's lips as he realised who it was that had just entered. Anger dissipated only to be replaced with confusion and a sense of dread that Lex had come to dispense more of his own anger on Kal El.

"I want you to explain this bond to me." Lex said clearly, there was no emotion to his voice and it was difficult to gauge why he was asking, but Kal was willing to give him anything that he wanted. "Would it make me want to do things to you, with you?"

"No." Kal replied.

"Would it make me want to be with you?"

"It makes it easier for us to be together." Kal El replied. "But you can't use it to force people into a relationship. It has to be based on love."

"What if I don't know that I love you?" Lex asked.

It sounded like a stupid question. How could you not know that you were in love with someone? But for a man like Lex that had never been in love and barely remembered the love of his real mother it was a fair enough question to ask. If you don't know what love is then how will you know when you've found it?

"Sometimes your subconscious mind will act on an impulse, the bond is more subconscious than conscious. A bond often grows between two people without them even realising that it is there." 

"So you didn't mean for this to happen?" Lex asked. It was more of a curious question than an accusatory one.

Kal El shook his head.

"I've thought a lot about this." Lex told him evenly. "I'm not saying that I'm not still angry about this, or too happy about it, but I think that we need to make the best of a bad situation. Whichever way you look at it we're stuck together and I really want to get to know the person that I am stuck with. Maybe learn a little more about what it would mean to be your consort."

Kal El smiled, not a small one either, but a million watt smile. Lex could not help but feel the infectious happiness that his lover felt. To Kal El, Lex was giving him a second chance, this was at least a first step into a possible relationship and it gave him something to build on. 

"Where do you want to start?" Kal El asked him.

"How about we start with just getting to know the basics? What do you like to do when you're not ruling a nation?"

Kal El smiled at the phrasing and began to explain to Lex about his favourite pastime of Kryptonian chess.

***

Chen wasn't quite sure what had happened between the time that he stopped following his lordship on his travels and the next time he saw him over dinner but there was a definite change. The formerly miserable leader was now casually smiling and laughing as if nothing had happened in the last few days.

Chen wondered if this was a mask, and that his master had schooled his feelings, but the mystery only deepened when Master Lex joined Kal El for dinner. The pair weren't on speaking terms last time he had taken the time to notice things, now it appeared that they had at least put their differences behind them so that they could be civil and that was a great leap in his eyes. If Lex was going to be King's consort then he would need to get on with the King.

"I'm glad that you decided to join me." Kal El said in way of greeting. "I asked for the chef to prepare something special."

"Thanks." Lex replied as he took a seat close to Kal, ignoring the place that had been set at the opposite end of the table.

"This reminds me of dinner last night." Lex said with a small smile. "Although I remember feeling a lot more nervous last night."

"Really?" Kal El asked, he had never thought that he was daunting enough to cause someone to feel nervous. "Why was that?"

"Well, I was under the impression that you and the Regent might take my not turning up to dinner as a personal insult. I was worried that if I did something wrong that it might not bode well for my family." Lex said, he made sure to look in Chen's direction as he spoke the words.

"I would never do anything to bring harm to you and your family." Kal El replied with wide-eyed honesty. "And you could never do anything to insult me."

"You didn't say that earlier." Lex reminded. He felt a little guilty at the way that he had hurt Kal El by telling him that he did not love him, especially as now he was beginning to question whether or not that was true.

"You hurt me Lex, but I didn't take it as an insult. If anything I was hurt because I have hurt you and that is something that I would never want to do." Kal replied.

Lex felt a little choked at that. Kal El was continually showing him the depth of his feeling for Lex and it awed him that someone could be so open about how they felt. Lex had grown up in a house where to show any emotion would be seen as a sign of weakness and it surprised him that Kal El had made it through his teenage years still wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"I hope that neither one of us is hurt again in this." Lex replied.

Chen smiled. Well, at least they were getting on together, that was definitely a better sign than before. He hoped that it was also a sign that everything would work out between them.

***

"I still don't see why we have to make a big deal out of it all." Lex argued as they sat up late the following evening. "I never really wanted a wedding at all, let alone a large one."

"This is the first grand Kryptonian wedding that the world has seen, at least on this scale." Kal El replied. "Besides, this will be seen as a formal marriage between our peoples as well as a bonding ceremony for us."

"I was never really one for grand gestures." Lex replied. "Besides, I can't see my father being too pleased that I'm publicly marrying a man, even if he is the King of the New World Order."

Kal El frowned slightly. That was one of man references that he had heard his lover make in the last few days to his father, none of them had been very favourable. Lex was not a mean spirited person, and it was not like him to exaggerate, so the protector in Kal El was not looking forward to meeting Lex's father. Still, there was no way that he could leave him out of the wedding completely.

"Would it be easier if I got my Uncle to deal with him?" Kal El asked. He was only 16 but even he knew that many still saw the Regent as the man of power in the Kryptonian royal family. He was also the one that most people revered.

"I don't know if even an audience with the Regent would bring Lionel around." Lex said. "Which is yet another reason for us to keep this a small and intimate gathering. The last thing I want is the entire Luthor family dysfunction on show for the entire world to see."

"Lex, I can't give you a small wedding, we both know that the people want more than that. But I can promise you that no shame will befall the House of Luthor."

"Lionel might disagree with you on that one." Lex mumbled softly.

"Then you will join the House of El on our bonding day and you will no longer be of his line." Kal El said.

Well, at least that sorted out the next item on Lex's list as to what they would do about names. Lex El has a certain ring to it, he thought as he ran it over in his head a few times. Now all they needed was a date, a venue and to decide on a few other parts of the ceremony that there was contentions about. Lex hoped that the 'ceremonial running through with the sword' was one that they would leave out.

***

Preparations for the big day were now well under way, there were all kinds of plans in the works for the first large Kryptonian wedding since they had come to New Krypton. Lex had his apprehensions though. It appeared that despite their having the Kryptonian equivalent of a wedding planner to iron out all of the problems, there was still a lot that the happy couple had to work out for themselves. It would have been alright other than the fact that Lex and Kal El still barely knew each other and had still not admitted that they were in love. 

Lex was glad that he had asked for Lana to be at his side, they were not really family but she felt like the closest thing he had left to it and he was glad that she was there to share in his nightmare. Of course, Lana was the eternal optimist, she thought that everything was exciting and magical and if the world didn't know better they might mistake her for the blushing bride. Still, if nothing else she was showing an amazing ability for organising and running things that Lex was not ready to deal with.

"So, you think that silk or linen would be better for the drapes?" Lana asked Lex, who was trying hard not to think about the fact that he was getting married.

"Huh?" Lex asked, in a tone that did not befit his usual eloquence.

"I asked what you thought we ought to make the drapes from." Lana said patiently. "But I think that there might be something else bothering you."

She was right of course, there was something bothering Lex but he really didn't want to discuss it with his little sister.

"It's nothing." Lex replied with a sigh.

How could he tell the girl that still believed in happily ever after that he was settling for a man that he didn't even know if he loved?

***

Kal El hated this. He had not seen his potential mate in two days, it was all part of the preparations for the wedding, but it sucked. The bond had already taken hold of them both and not being able to see Lex made him antsy. He had regular reports from Chen on how his lover was doing but it didn't seem enough, his skin itched and his heart ached to be with him again.

"It's only a few more hours." Kal El told himself as he paced the floor. 

The ceremony was today and then he would see Lex again, as much as he was apprehensive that this was his wedding day he was looking forward to it. He knew that as soon as the ceremony was over he would be able to spend some quality time with his lover and that would make up for all of this waiting.

Meanwhile in another part of the palace Lex was filled with a similar sense of frustration, but his was at how little he still knew about this affair. 

Lex had read a little on the wedding practices of Kryptonians, and had been assured that some of the traditions would be left out to take into consideration his mortal state, but he still didn't really know a lot about what was expected of him. As consort he was just expected to turn up and do as he was told. Lex never really was one for that.

Lex had to admit that Lana had done a good job on the preparations, she had reeled in the overzealous Kryptonian wedding planner and added a little of the earth customs of marriage to the hall while still taking into account that this was a male ceremony. Lex's apartment overlooked the courtyard where the marriage was to take place and he could not see one pink bow or feminine looking touch, even the flowers were in more masculine blue and lilac shades.

A knock at the door pulled Lex from his thoughts and he moved to answer it before remembering that he didn't have to do that anymore.

"Enter." He said in a commanding tone, trying to sound as if he had been born to this, which really he had.

"Master Lex?" A familiar voice asked, Lex looked to see that it was Chen, the lieutenant of Lord Kal El, his future spouse.

"Yes?" Lex replied.

"I'm here to help you dress sir." Chen replied, ushering in another couple of servants who began to lay out a tight looking suit on the bed.

"I thought that I was going to wear the traditional tux." Lex said with a slightly nervous laugh. He really didn't want to put on any of that revealing Kryptonian gear.

Chen replied with a heartier laugh.

"As of this day you are entitled to wear the traditional suit of the House of El." Chen said. 

By the tone of Chen's voice Lex knew that this was some kind of honour that was being bestowed upon him and he had learned enough about Kryptonians to know that you did not disrespect them. 

Lex sighed, he really didn't know when honour had become such a part of his life, especially when it went against everything that Lionel had tried to teach him. Still, it was part of his life now and he had to make sacrifices, he guessed that at least for today, his dignity would be one of them.

***

Dressed and ready Lex was led into the main courtyard where the opening ceremony was to take place. He had with him a compliment of guards, apparently as a sign of his status, Lex couldn't help wondering if they weren't just there to make sure that he didn't run off. It was not likely that he would, given that he could never outrun his lover anyway, but he did wonder if he was not just moving from one prison at LuthorCorp to a second in his now more opulent surroundings of the Kryptonian palace. Still, it was too late to back out now and he had to admit that he was looking forward to his life with Kal El, it was not as restrictive as one might think and he knew that he could grow to love the younger man.

"Master Lex?" A voice asked, it was not Chen Lex assumed that he was with Kal El, instead it was a man in similar dress and obviously of similar status. "Are you ready to begin, sir?" He asked with a small amount of deference.

"I am." Lex said formally and nodded that they should continue. 

He stepped up onto a platform that had been especially built for this occasion and noticed that his partner was already there. Kal El and Lex Luthor stood side by side on the stage ready to make the commitment to each other that would lead to a formal bond. The event was being recorded and beamed around the world and every one of the two hundred million that watched saw Lex's smile when he saw his lover. It was a smile that would be shown again on every news show for years to come. It was a look of love.

Lex was a little nervous as he stood next to the imposing figure of Kal El. He had never really realised just how tall his lover was, but now as they stood side by side he saw the dominance that Kal El exuded and wondered if this was something that he had been born with or if it was something that was learned over time. If it was learned Lex hoped that his lover would teach him too.

"Are you okay?" Kal El asked softly, leaning over so that they were away from the microphones and making it appear as if they were sharing an intimate moment.

"Yeah." Lex breathed barely audible, he knew that Kal El would hear him.

"My Lord?" A third voice put in. Lex looked up and saw a man in ceremonial robes, this was obviously the officiator of the ceremony.

"We shall begin." Kal El replied in a louder voice, almost booming.

"Of course." The priest said with a slight bow. 

Kal El indicated for Lex to take position in a small circle with him and the two of them were in the centre of the stage, obviously meant to make them the centre of attention.

Lex still wasn't sure what to expect but he assumed that there would be cues for him if he had to say or do anything, just as there would be in a Earth wedding ceremony. 

"Kal of the House of El and Lex of the House of Luthor come here today to join as one. In accordance with Kryptonian law the two will join in the eternal bond sharing their loves, their lives and their spirits and their souls. Lord Kal El has also invited his bondmate to join his house, as is his right, and Lex has accepted. From this day forward he shall be known as Lex of the House of El, companion to the King and honorary member of the royal line of Krypton and New Krypton."

Lex was understanding it all so far and was surprised that they had not asked him for confirmation of anything yet. Maybe the Kryptonians didn't do that.

"The two who are to be joined stand before us today in the circle, a symbol of all that is eternal, and just as the circle cannot be broken neither should their bond be. May the circle continue to be a symbol of their love for each other."

Lex smiled at that, some things seemed to be universal.

"By the customs of earth the two will now exchange rings as a sign of their commitment for each other." The priest added.

Lex wondered what they would do when they realised that he didn't have a ring to give Kal El but he was surprised to see that the man that had stood at his side and asked if he was ready to begin was now there again, he held a pillow with a ring on it. Lex didn't recognise it but he had to agree that whoever had picked them had good taste.

Chen stood at Kal El's side with a similar cushion.

"I Kal El, take thee Lex Luthor as my bondmate, with this ring I do promise to live up to my responsibilities as bondmate." Kal El said as he took the ring and placed it on Lex's finger.

Lex wondered if this part of the ceremony had been added for his benefit, but there was no time to question it. He reached and took the ring that he was offered.

"I Lex Luthor, take thee Kal El as my bondmate." Lex said, wondering what else he should add. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Let all who hear these words know that Kal El and Lex El are now joined as one. The bond between them is now sealed. May they be blessed."

Lex smiled. If nothing else it was done.

Kal El leaned in, placing a soft kiss on his mouth for show. The priest hadn't said that they could kiss but it seemed traditional. Lex took a moment to enjoy it before pulling away. He was surprised to see that Kal El was still tense, he would have thought that with that over his lover would have relaxed a little.

"I'm sorry." Kal El whispered before they pulled apart completely. 

Lex wondered what he had to be sorry for and reached for his lover's hand, feeling the stirrings of the bond between them.

"My Lord, if you would follow me." The priest said properly as he led the way inside.

Lex wondered if there was some other formality that had to be observed before they could get on with their life together. When he saw what was in the room that the priest had led them into he let out a slight gasp. Now he could see why Kal had apologised.

This was not what Lex had expected. In the centre of the room was a large bed, as large as the one that he and Kal El had used on their one night together, but the difference with this was that it was the formal marriage bed, the one used for bonding and there was a set of seats on the outside of the room which were filled with council members.

Lex was clever enough to work out the gist of what was supposed to happen. The bond had to be consummated and they were here to check that this happened, he didn't know if they didn't trust he and Kal El or if this was part of every formal bonding, all he knew was that he was not looking forward to this. 

***

Kal El was more nervous than he had been in his life, he had known that this was coming and yet he was still apprehensive. It was not so much about the act that he was nervous but about whether or not Lex would go through with it. He really didn't know if he would end up being rejected by his lover. He knew that he should have told him about this part before hand but it was forbidden and he knew that even if he had broken the rules and told Lex then he would have surely fled and left Kal El alone.

"Relax." Lex said softly as he saw how tense his lover still was. "If they want to watch we'll just have to give them a show."

Lex was teasing him, this was not what Kal had expected and he had to admit that the joke had the desired effect as it did calm him and show him that Lex was okay with this. Now all they had to do was get on with the act. The sooner it was over the sooner they could be alone.

Kal El took the first step, leaning in to kiss his lover. It was soft and gentle just as it had been out on the platform but now they were performing for a different audience. Lex quickly responded, deepening the kiss and pulling Kal towards the bed. It drew them further from their audience because the bed was in the centre of the room and the council sat at one end.

"How far do we have to take this?" Lex asked softly between kisses, he knew that the others could probably hear him but he didn't care, he wanted to know how far along they would be going. He was prepared to go all the way but he didn't want to reveal anything that they did not have to.

"To show we're committed." Kal El replied. In all honesty he didn't know. It was up to the discretion of the council how much of the bonding they witnessed, and how long the couple stayed in the marital room. They could keep them there until they were convinced of their commitment to each other.

Lex wondered how hard it would be to fool the Council that the pair of them were committed, not that they weren't, it was not as if they had enough time to get to know each other before they went through with the ceremony. He supposed that they would just have to see.

Lex slid a hand down Kal El's breastplate, tracing the symbol that was there, an emblem of the House of El. Lex had paid a little attention when they had dressed him and now he was glad, the elaborate outfit that Kal El was wearing was the same as his and he had an idea of how to undo it.

Kal El gasped slightly as he felt the cool air hit his skin, Lex had undone the opening on his suit and was peeling it from him, he reached around to do the same for Lex.

The pair of them were naked from the waist up before they even hit the bed. Kal El tried not to think about the council members that were watching, instead he endeavoured to focus just on Lex. It wasn't hard to give Lex his full attention, especially not when Lex was sucking on his neck in an area that he had not even known was one of his erogenous zones.

Lex slid his hand down the front of Kal El's outfit, squeezing the hard bulge that was already there. He pulled Kal down onto the bed and began to work the rest of his clothes off. As Lex stood to remove Kal El's suit he took a moment to remove his own. There was no room for underwear in the figure hugging outfits so now both of them were naked. Lex did not turn, or think about the voyeurs that were there in the room with them, instead he leaned down to kiss Kal El. He wanted to keep up the levels of arousal and forget where they were, it was the only way that they were going to get through this.

There was a small table at the side of the bed and Lex knew that this must be equipped with what they needed, it would be too weird to have to stop and ask for lube. There was indeed lube there, a large tube of it, but there was a lack of condoms. Lex assumed that this was because Kryptonians didn't need anything, it was not as if they could get sick.

"What are you doing?" Kal El asked as he saw Lex reach for the lube. He was nervous again now, he hadn't really thought about penetration.

"Hush." Lex said. "There is time for that yet." 

"I..." Kal began, but his throat closed as he tried to get the words out.

"I really want to feel you in me." Lex replied. As he spoke the words he knew that it was true, he wasn't just doing this so that his partner didn't have to. He wanted to be with Kal El in every way possible and they were going to have a lot of time to explore other possibilities. "We have time for everything else later."

Kal El nodded, still not sure that he could trust his voice. Lex rubbed a little of the lube on his hands, warming it before using two fingers to lube himself. Kal watched amazed that Lex could do this, he didn't want to think about how Lex was so practised at preparing himself for others, there were no other men that Kal had been with and while he knew that Lex might be experienced he didn't want to think about that right now. Instead he concentrated on the hot picture that Lex made, finger fucking himself to lube his passage.

Kal El wished that he knew what he could do but despite all of his schooling he didn't really know what to do. Lex finished preparing himself and then reached down to lube up Kal El's cock. He made sure that he used enough, wanting to prepare the way well so that they would both enjoy this, then carefully he moved and awed his lover again when he lowered himself onto Kal El's erection.

Lex knew that this position was harder than it would have been with him on his back and Kal El on top, but this way he got to control the speed and positioning of the fuck. He could make it fast or slow, he could adjust it to his liking and to make it more pleasurable for Kal El. At the end of the day that was what mattered.

Kal felt a little rude just lying back and letting Lex do all of the work but he really couldn't do much and he was too deep into the state of pleasure to do much more than moan incoherently at how much he was liking what Lex was doing.

Lex felt Kal El inside him, he could feel the hard member as it impaling him every time that he moved down, he had to admit that it felt good. It had been a while since he had been with another man, but he didn't think that he could remember any that had been like this. He wondered if this was part of the bond. Whatever it was it made their love-making feel amazing.

Lex didn't have to do anything about his own erection, he could feel his orgasm building just from the penetration. It was not often that he could come just from getting fucked, but he knew that with Kal El that could happen more often.

Kal felt his own cock begin to leak profusely, his balls tightened and he knew that his climax was imminent. Before he could let Lex know to move he was shooting inside him, filling Lex with his seed. Lex felt his lover coming and exploded into his own orgasm. Lex shot three long squirts before collapsing onto his lover in exhaustion.

Kal knew that this was his time to move and he reached for the cabinet at the side of the bed and took a warm, wet cloth and wiped them both clean. He pulled Lex close and wrapped himself around his lover, protecting him because Lex seemed too tired to protect himself.

The pair of them lay together in their sated bliss, celebrating their joining and both of them feeling in their hearts that the bond was now complete.

Neither one of them noticed that they were now alone.

***

When Lex woke later that day he knew that there was something different, he remembered a little about what had happened that day, the ceremony followed by some of the hottest sex of his life. He should have ached from the thorough fucking that Kal had given, he should have been able to feel his lover for a good few days, but instead he didn't feel it at all. There was not even a dull pain.

"Good evening." Kal El said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed his lover. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Lex said, feeling slightly bemused at the answer.

"It's the bond." Kal El replied softly, not sure if Lex would be upset or not. "You're changing slightly, this is part of that."

Lex raised an eyebrow and sat up, looking over at his lover.

"You'll benefit a little from the Kryptonian healing powers and you might begin to feel that you're stronger than you were. Chances are that you won't get ill again either."

Lex had to admit that it was a good side of their bond.

"What else?" Lex asked. Kal El shrugged.

"To be honest there are only a few people that have bonded with humans. Most of them just heal injuries, find that they have improved health and that they are faster or stronger than they used to be." Kal El said. "Although I wonder if yours will be more?"

"Why?" Lex asked.

"I'm part of the royal family." Kal El replied with a slight blush. "I'm stronger and faster than most of our people. A lot of Kryptonians will have one or two of the powers that are gifts to us, I have them all."

"So you think that I might gain more than just what you've mentioned." Lex asked.

"I don't know." Kal El replied warily. Would Lex be pissed that they were only having this conversation after the event?

"Well, I guess that we'll just wait and see." Lex said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed his lover. "Maybe we can test these new regenerative powers as well." He replied with a lascivious grin.

Kal El smiled. 

They would have to wait and see how far Lex's abilities developed, but he didn't feel as apprehensive now about their development. The pair of them were bonded and Kal El could feel Lex's love for him through their bond, even if he had not said the words yet Kal knew that they were there and they had eternity to find even deeper depths for their love to grow on.

***  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: The Kryptonians here are based on my impressions of those in the films, in "Lois and Clark" and from my own musings. I've often thought that the reason "Clark" was so righteous was more to do with the Kents than with his alien roots.


End file.
